1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card-edge connector, and more particularly, to a card-edge connector having latches interlocked with a printed circuit board on which it is attached.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,945,825 issued to Aramoto et al. on Sep. 20, 2005, discloses an electrical connector assembly including a pair of female and male connectors. The female connector comprises a female housing, a pair of reinforcement metals attached to the housing and a plurality of pin contacts retained in the housing. The tail portion of each pin contact as well as both the metals is soldered to a printed circuit board in a surface mounting fashion. The male connector comprises a male housing having two compartments and a plurality of socket contacts each crimped on the wire end and placed in the compartment of the housing. That does not meet the minimization requirement for the connector as well.
Hence, an improved electrical connector is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.